The present invention relates to a flat gasket with at least one extended carrier layer. Such flat gaskets are for instance used as transmission plates or also as cylinder head gaskets. They are also used in the area of the exhaust line of a combustion engine.
Such flat gaskets often comprise a passage opening for a fluid through which the fluid can stream from one side of the flat gasket to the opposite side of the flat gasket. In addition, functional elements may be inserted into such passage openings, e.g. valve elements, which block the passage in one direction or orifice elements, which delimit the passage in one or both directions.
Fastening of such functional elements within the flat gasket is usually achieved by additional measures or a particular design of additional, functional layers adjacent to the carrier layer or by a particular design of the parts to be sealed. This way of fastening the functional elements is laborious and costly and can only be realized for particular gasket designs.